So-called social networks are known in the art. As used herein, this expression refers to a group of users who share content with one another as members in a structured sharing context via an intervening data communications network (such as, but not limited to, an Internet Protocol-based communications network). In particular, these users are able to employ the network to share their information with one another notwithstanding a lack of being face-to-face with one another. To a growing extent, mobile communications platforms (such as, but not limited to, cellular telephones) are able to support varying kinds of social networking capabilities. This, in turn, permits the users of such platforms to remain in touch with their respective social network members.
Though popular and growing with respect to usage and applications, present social networking methodologies do not necessarily meet all potential user needs and requirements. As one pertinent example in this regard, many such social networking techniques presume and rely upon some level of trust that may, or may not, in fact be a valid presumption. Part of the problem is that there are at least two primary areas where trust can be breached; with respect to the security of the data communications network itself and with respect to the recipients and their treatment and use of a given user's disseminated content. Many prior art solutions are directed primarily at the former but give scant attention to the latter.
As a result, in all too many application settings, a given social networking approach will provide adequate security for information while conveying that information between members of the social network (using, for example, encryption or the like) but will provide inadequate assurances regarding who actually legitimately receives that information and what they do next. Lack of trust in this regard can hamper and discourage certain users from making use of social networking technologies with respect to at least some of their interests.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.